


"Well don't you look comfortable."

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "Well don't you look comfortable."In which Julian finds Asra and Faust resting together.





	"Well don't you look comfortable."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [comment](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5042750#cmt5042750) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

"Well don't you look comfortable."

From his position on the ground, Asra opened one eye to look up at Julian and noted his amused expression as Faust stirred awake from her seat to also view Julian with interest. Her tongue flicks out in delighted excitement as Asra reaches up to tug at Julian's wrist.

The doctor sits down at Asra's quiet insistence and smiles as his partner rests their head on his lap with a grin.

"Happy now?"

"Very much so."

Asra nods once as Faunt slithers away from her spot on their chest over to Julian, who stiffens as she curls around his neck.


End file.
